1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable and stowable boat step for use in the cockpit of a boat, for example, to facilitate boarding and unboarding. More specifically, the invention relates to a foldable boat step which can be deployed from a stowed position for stepping into and out of a boat, and when not in use can be stowed unobtrusively in a stowage area within the boat cockpit, for example, beneath the gunwale of a boat.
2. Discussion of Art
Boarding and unboarding of boats can often be a difficult task, particularly for people who are more advanced in age. Thus, it is desirable to provide a step for use in boarding and unboarding a boat which is unobtrusive and stowable, and also stable when deployed.
Current attempts to provide steps for boarding and unboarding of boats include ladder-like structures which abut against, for example, the gunwale of a boat. However, these structures are often unstable and do not stow away easily, thereby occupying valuable space within the cockpit of a boat.
Other attempts to provide steps to assist in boarding and unboarding a boat include single boarding steps that can be deployed both outside and inside a boat. Often when using such steps, two steps need to be deployed, one for boarding the boat from a dock and one for assisting in stepping into the boat cockpit and vice versa.
Other attempts to assist in boarding and unboarding a boat include molded fold-out steps, which fold into an inner side wall of a cockpit. It is also known to provide a folding step that mounts on the wall of a cockpit or outside of the boat, which folds into an upward position to be stored away on the boat structure. Such steps are available commercially, for example, from Perko, Inc. Similarly, fixed step plates can also be used of the type which are also mounted on the boat, but in all cases, because it is fixed the step projects from the cockpit wall into the cockpit thereby creating a tripping hazard. Such steps are also of a size, which is insufficient to provide a stable footing for entering and exiting the cockpit of a boat because they are too small in relation to an average user's feet.
All of these attempts to provide boat steps are cumbersome and/or unstable and often result in cockpit space being taken up and wasted. In addition, the use of such fixed steps also result in a lack of ability to safely stow the step out of the way. Thus, in accordance with the invention, the problems of the prior art are overcome with a folding step for a boat, and a boat step system according to the invention which is easily deployed and stowed, as is more fully described hereafter.